This invention relates to novel 3-pyridyl-containing ethers useful as systemic fungicides, herbicides and plant-growth regulators.
Davenport et al, U.K. Pat. No. 1,218,623, has disclosed substituted 5-pyrimidine compounds which possessed non-systemic fungicidal, herbicidal and plant-growth regulating activity. Belgium Pat. No. 729,996 discloses pyrazinyl compounds possessing fungicidal activity.
Godefrol et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,658,813 and 3,839,574 have disclosed 1-(beta-aryl)ethyl imidazolo ethers and amines as useful fungicides and bacteriocides.